This Ul0 application is in support of the CALGB Cooperative Group Clinical Trials conducted through the Wake Forest University School of Medicine (WFUSM) and its affiliate Members. WFUSM has been continuously awarded a CALGB U10 Grant for 45 years (CA03927) as the key support of the infrastructure for data management, the required administrative interactions with our Affiliate Members, and for the support of scientific and administrative contributions to CALGB. In addition to support for the Main Member, this U10 Grant supports the oversight of activity at our two current Affiliate Members, East Carolina University, Greenville, North Carolina and Carolina Oncology Associates of Salisbury, Salisbury, North Carolina. The specific aims of this grant application are: [unreadable] * To increase our scientific contributions to Disease and Modality Committee activities [unreadable] * To enhance the participation of our clinical research investigators through the development of pilot data at the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University that can be developed into CALGB protocols [unreadable] * To expand the Affiliate Network of the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University in order to provide improved care of the cancer patient through access to CALGB Cancer Clinical Trials [unreadable] * To provide a clinical trials mechanism by which minority populations can accrue to clinical trails; to improve their proportional participation in clinical trials research; and to develop specific strategies to address regional barriers to minority recruitment and retention in clinical research studies [unreadable] * To continue our participation as a funded Prevention Member Center [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]